baby let it go
by Random-C
Summary: His touch was a faint, ghosting of a canvas-gloved hand on skin that was still too soft for protection but had become too thick to let anyone in. SnakexSamus from various perspectives.
1. baby let it go

**Baby let it go**

**A SnakexSamus fanfiction**

**by**

**Random-C**

Chapter 1ne : baby let it go

* * *

Damn, it's been a hard day.

Walking into the room you share with a few of the other ladies (you never question exactly _why_ you had to share rooms, especially considering the size of the estate), you throw your Paralyzer onto Peachs' bed (she wouldn't mind) and slump down on your own, muscles pulsing with pain and weakness.

You brush the matted blonde bangs away from your forehead, and realize how hard it's become, living here. 105 versus matches in a row, and you were in all of them. You expected it to be kind of hard, and you really shouldn't be complaining as much as you are, considering you're a veteran here, but DAMN.

You're fairly certain your new suit has a lot to do with it. Miyamoto or Master Hand or whoever the Hell it is that runs this place ordered you to wear it, citing that it would "improve your mobility, making you a more popular and better fighter." Bull. 'Blonde' doesn't necessarily equal 'dumb', and you know that there just wasn't enough cheesecake in the original roster, that you had to take off the power suit.

Heavy and clunky as it was, at least it was air conditioned.

It was the straw that almost broke the camels' back, and for the umpteenth time since you've been here, you contemplate quitting. You know you can't, but you think about it. Abused and overused as you are, you deserve to. Seriously, 105 straight versus matches! No one else had to stay in for the entire stretch!

As you think about it, you realize that that's not true. There was one other brawler that was there for all of the battles. You remember, because he was a newbie. Well, a newbie to Smash, anyway. From the way he looked, he had to be seasoned in battle, not to mention all that military technology. Six feet tall or so, probably about 30 years old, dark grey eyes, slow, low voice.

You're thinking about him too much, considering you know close to nothing about him. You _think_ about him too much, considering how little downtime you have anymore.

His real name is David.

Dammit.

From the entrance to the room, you hear a small scratching noise against the floor, and you know that he's there to make sure your okay. You and Pikachu have become pretty close, ever since that whole Emissary debacle. The yellow mouse leaps effortlessly onto your bed, and tilts his head, curious as to exactly what your problem is today.

"Hey, Pika." You tiredly reach out and sctatch behind his ear affectionately. He scrunches his face, enjoying it for a second, but then becomes stern (ridiculous as that sounds).

"No problems today, Pika. Just a tired, worn out lady, ready to give up." You look to the wall opposite the door, and you see a cardboard box on the floor. Someone must be moving out of the room. Or was too lazy to unpack everything. Or somebody else is moving in.

You turn back to Pikachu, and see that he looks a little angry with you. For what? For lying. Damn rat was too perceptive for his own good. Sitting up against the headboard, you realize that this is the perfect oppurtunity to let loose. Perceptive as he was, Pikachu didn't know _everything_.

"OKay, Pika, here goes." You draw your legs up close to your chest. "You know that new guy, Snake?"

Pikas' eyes widen, and you know he wants you to keep going.

"Ever since he got here, I've been unable to concentrate on anything." You look away sheepishly. "Except him."

"Pika?" The questioning tone almost makes you glad he can't speak english.

"Most of the time, it's just hormonal. I mean, we're hardly allowed alone time, and the only time I get to see anyone of the opposite sex is when we're in a match, or when we're going over the stats for the matches. Heaven forbid we get to hang out in the main room without a camera watching."

Pika sniffs the air, and looks to the box, probably uninterested in what you were saying. He was listening, and that's all that mattered.

"Or maybe it's all the straps and buckles on his outfit. Bondage isn't exactly one of my top kinks, but I'm so man-deprived, I'd try anything. Well, not anything. Anything semi-normal, maybe. It's a wonder I haven't become, like, prison gay after all of this crap." Pika's still looking at the box, more curious about that than human mating rituals.

"Every now and then, though," You look towards the door, your voice becoming hush on the off-chance anyone were to hear. "When the light's too bright, or it's really early in the morning, or I look at him really fast, I kind of wish he was looking back at me."

Pika looks back at you, but then quickly refocuses on the box. Maybe it was full of food or something.

"It can't be love, can it? I mean, I've never been in love before, so I can't really say. There's nothing for me to compare it to. Well, I don't think I get that mushy, sad look Zelda gets when she sees Link, I hope. And I don't go on and on about him like Peach and Mario, do I? No, I don't think so. Hmm."

You sweep your legs off the bed, and shrug your shoulders hopelessly.

"It doesn't matter, though." Your eyes glaze over. "It's not like he'd have anything to like about me. I mean, I've fucking _brutalized_ his ass about 70 times today. He barely scratched me once. Whatever." You get up and re-tie your ponytail. "Come on, Pika. We have to look over match specs now."

You usher Pikachu out of the room, but, surprisingly, he ushers you out of it. He probably wants to get into that box. Whatever. If he gets into it, it's whoevers' the boxes' owners' is' fault. They should've known better than to leave it laying around like that.

Resolved to your fate, you sigh heavily, and walk out of the room.

* * *

Making sure she was out of earshot, you leap off her bed, and scurry over to the box. It was familiar, and whatever was inside, smelled alive, and not like food at all.

Extending one yellow paw, you tap lightly on the box, wanting to see if whatever was inside was going to come out.

A moment passes, before a strong, gloved hand, peers from under the base, and lifts it up. You're surprised, but don't motion to attack. Snake smiles, and rubs your head.

"It'll be our little secret." He says, and strides, a lot happier looking than normal, towards the main room.

* * *

Reviews are awesome you guys!


	2. smoke gets in your sighs

**Baby let it go**

**A SnakexSamus fanfiction**

**by**

**Random-C**

Chapter 2wo : smoke gets in your sighs

* * *

You light up, feeling some satisfaction in that you can still light a match off your zipper.

You don't even like smoking anymore. Before, it was just a guilty pleasure, one you did because it was a socially acceptable wrong. But you stopped, not only because cigarettes were expensive (they were too, you'd think a combination spy/special operations agent would make more than you do), but because you couldn't be a very good spy when you smelled of nicotine and were hacking up phlegm all the time.

But then, why were you smoking again?

Ah, well. You should just be thankful that you have the time to smoke. Going over the match specs took much less time than normal, so you all got an extra hour of downtime with which you could do whatever.

Propping your feet up on the coffee table in the common room, you puff. It's not necessarily satisfaction with the nicotine, but satisfaction that you still could. It was a moments' reprieve from the insane loudness around you (Who thought it was a good idea to give the hormone-deprived, parka-wearing 12 -year-olds giant mallets anyway?).

The couch depresses next to you, and you glance over to see who it was.

"Hey." Ike says, looking just as beaten and tired as you do.

Ike was one of the few people in the Smash Estate that you actually liked. You tolerated and respected everyone else (Hell, even the pink, round thing kicked your ass once or twice.), but, given the option, you'd rather not have to deal with them.

Maybe it was because Ike reminded you of yourself. Son of a mercenary, military man, somewhat outspoken (as hard as it is to believe, you were back when you were younger.), and protagonist of your respective series.

That, and you're pretty much his hero.

"You're not supposed to smoke in here, you know." Ike points (needlessly, you think) to the cigarette perched in between your lips.

"Who says?" You take another puff.

"Master Hand. It's part of the rules here."

"Ike," You pause, taking little interest in Pit winning against Luigi in their 3rd arm-wrestling match. "We're both pretty much freshmen here, at the Smash Estate right?"

Ike nods, propping himself up on his sword.

"Then, there's no point in either of us listening to the rules." You flick the ashes onto the carpet (You weren't paying for the cleaning.) and twist the spent butt into the couches' armrest. "They can't be hard on us, we're new. Besides, what're they gonna do? Suspend us from the matches? That'd be a fucking vacation."

Placing another cigarette in-between your lips, you scoff. Lighting up, you prepare to puff, until the cigarette gets pulled away from you. Sweeping your legs off the table, you get ready to bite a bitches' head off (because, even if you don't like smoking anymore, you'll be damned if you were gonna let anyone take your cig.), until you see exactly who it was that took your cig.

"Master Hand might not do anything, but I sure as hell will."

Samus was one of the people in the Estate you noticed because she was sexy as fuck (You noticed Zelda and Peach too, but they weren't exactly your speed). Actually, you really didn't pay attention to her at first, mostly because you thought she was a guy (fucking Power Suit got in the damn way). Taking a second to scan her up and down (because it became habit after you found out she was a chick), you note that she's got her hand on her hip, her chest out (was she TRYING to get you off?), shoulders back, lips pursed, blue-green eyes squinted with just a hint of malice, and long, blonde hair slightly messy and damp with sweat.

Acquiring detailed amounts of information in a short period of time was one of your strong suits.

"Well, Ms. Aran. Fancy meeting you here." You smirk, you can't help it, especially with what you just saw.

Seemingly non-phased by you (you notice that she's starting to go red around the cheeks), she puts the cigarette out on your shoulderplate, and then snaps the butt in half.

"What's got you in a funk, Aran?" Brushing the ashes off your shoulder, you glance up at her, to see her cross her arms over her chest (Whether or not she realized it, she was trying.)

"The reason we don't smoke here, David, is because there are kids around."

After she said your name, all the other words sort of garbled together into an incoherent mess. Normally, you wouldn't tolerate anyone addressing you by your real name. You assumed that that was just a side effect of being a spy. If it was anyone else, you'd calmly, but definitely angrily, tell them never to refer to you as David, unless they liked getting disemboweled with a swiss army knife.

But, for some reason, Samus could say it. You don't know why, or how, just that she could.

"Did you hear anything I just said?"

You snap back into reality, and realize you were staring, probably glassy-eyed, at her, while she was finishing her anti-smoking tirade.

"What? I didn't get that." You run your gloved hand through your hair, thinking how hot she looked when she was angry.

"Forget it." Samus reaches her hand out to you, and you find yourself in a tough spot. What exactly did she want from you know?

"Give me your cigarettes and your matches. I'm throwing them out."

You grumble, because, even if you didn't like to smoke anymore, you don't like your freedom to do it being taken away. Reaching into your pocket, you pull out a bent box of Marlboros (there were only about two left in the box anyway), and a half0spent matchbox, and hand them to her. Taking them (rather harshly, you think), she walks down the hall, to the courtyard. You stare at her, thinking that she looked just as good, if not better, from the back.

"I wouldn't try it, if I were you." Ike perks up, noticing you staring at her.

"But you're not me, are you, kid?" You stand up and scratch your stomach.

"I'm just looking out for you." He leans his sword against the couch. "Samus isn't one to get into relationships. I've heard stories about her. You ever wonder why Falcon wears that helmet all the time? It's to hide the scars."

"Listen, kid," You start walking to the east wing, where the men's rooms are. "I'm not one to be handing out morals and shit, but..."

Ike leans in closer.

"...you'll never know."

* * *

Reaching into the bent box, you pull out one of the cigarettes. Holding it inbetween your lips, you light up, and puff. There's no satisfaction with the nicotine, and no satisfaction with breaking the rules.

Taking the cig out from your lips, you look at it, and think about him.

There's almost no satisfaction, period.

This cigarette, might be the closest you'll ever get to him.

* * *

This really could stand alone, but I suppose this is can be a sequel to 'baby let it go'. I don't think it's as good, personally, but sequels rarely are.

Reviews will be used to sprinkle over my cereal.


	3. fools in love

**Baby let it go**

**A SnakexSamus fanfiction**

**by**

**Random-C**

Chapter thre3 : fools in love

* * *

Emerging from your flurry of pink hearts (which, you begrudgingly admit, you like and has become your sort of trademark), you strike your designated 'girly-fighter' pose, and prepare for the match.

There's only one versus match today. You think that that's completely shocking, considering yesterdays' 105-match escapade, but, instead of question it, you simply accept it, happy that you'll have much more free time today that yesterday.

Todays' four-man brawl consists of you, your two roomates, Samus (in her Zero Suit), Zelda (in her Sheik persona), and that new guy, Solid Snake, in the Final Destination arena. You immediately decide that he (Snake) will be your first target, not because you knew what he could do, but because you didn't. Samus was agile and powerful, and that Paralyzer scared the hell out of you (though you'd never admit it), and Sheik was quick on her feet, not as strong as Samus, but could build up damage very easily with her fast movements.

Scanning your opponents, you giggle softly to yourself, because you sound like a real tactician.

It always bugged you, that ever since your creation, you were pegged as the 'damsel-in-distress'. Sure, you wore and liked pink, and you liked to do girly things, and you had a crown and were a princess, but those weren't good enough reason to always get kidnapped, right? Even Zelda got some fighting action in as Sheik, and you couldn't be spared a baseball bat or something? Always needing rescuing, it was degrading to you. You felt more like a plot point, than a character.

And then you got picked to be in the Smash Estate, and it was like a dream come true. You got a chance to prove your mettle against some real fighters, and even against some villains (which, you admit, you still hold grudges against). Equipped with a frying pan, a tennis racket, a golf club, a parasol, Toad (you still feel bad about abusing him like that), and the (totally badass) Peach Bomber that you love almost more than anything else, you were, finally, a force to be reckoned with.

The buzzer sounds, and you rush Snake, hoping to catch him off-guard and score the first hit. Your hands extended, you get ready for impact, until Samus jumps in your way, and knocks you back.

Momentarily pissed (just because you were a princess didn't mean you had to be forgiving all the time), you look back at Samus, and see that she's pummeling Snake roundly wiith the end of her Plasma Whip. You feel kind of guilty for thinking it (although Samus did say herself that she was 'physically starved'), but you kind of get the feeling that she's taking out all of her built up sexual energy on him. She did seem to be attacking him more aggressively than you've seen of her, and you notice, as the fight drags on, she's focusing entirely on him.

Realizing you were still involved, you scan for Sheik, and notice, that she really isn't invested in fighting anymore, either. Sheik is taking passing swipes at crates and barrels, but is mostly jumping around and observing Samus and Snake from different vantage points.

For a second, you wonder whether or not Snake made some sort of pass at Samus, or offended her or something. She hadn't been acting angry, or had needed to vent about him, so you quickly dismiss that idea. You had noticed she was kind of down whenever she was around him, though, and then you think maybe there's some sort of, sad history there. You know she was orphaned (she never told you how or why), and you think that maybe he had some sort of connection to it.

The announcer yells 'TIME', and you go to the specs room to get your rankings for the match. Not surprisingly, You and Sheik get second and third, respectively, as well as the 'Switzerland' award for not fighting at all throughout the match. Samus, of course, gets first place (and the Bully award), and Snake gets fourth.

It wouldn't have seemed so odd, if you hadn't seen it yourself, but you did. You have an urge to consult someone about it.

Samus is the first to leave the specs room (very angry-looking, you decide), Snake following a moment later.

"Zelda." You try to get her attention (she just having transformed back into Zelda)

"Yes, Peach?" She unties her long brown hair, and starts re-braiding it."What do you need?"

"You..." You hesitate, cautious of how to word this. "You noticed that too, didn't you?"

"Samus and Snake." Zelda concludes. "I noticed. You don't think he hurt her, do you?"

"I was worried about the same thing, but, I don't know. Samus is a strong girl, of course, but, we know what she does when she feels hurt or betrayed."

"She shuts down, and can't concentrate on anything." She fingers a loose tendril of her long brown hair. "You think..."

"Think what?"

"You think she likes him?"

Your big, blue eyes brighten for a moment, because, despite needing to break out of you girly image, you swoon over the idea of romance. It was definitely a possibility, since you've never seen her act like this before, and she hasn't been in any relationships before. Sure, she was beating him up and basically massacring him, but, it was only him, and even if it's negative, it was an awful lot of attention to be giving one person...

"You have that look in your eye that makes me sure that I should have started running about five minutes ago."

"We TOTALLY have to play matchmaker!" You squeal. You realize that this is kind of defeating the image you wanted to build up, but you couldn't allow yourself to forsake love, even for your self-image.

"Peach, please...don't get involved..." Zelda rubs her temples firmly. "Can't we just let nature take it's course?"

"Now, if I had that mentality, you and Link wouldn't have gotten together as nicely as you did."

"We're not together, Peach. Link is still oblivious as all hell, even with your quote, unquote, 'help'."

"Well, I'm still working on it!" With that, you run out of the room, as to ensure no more objections.

Zelda remains in the specs room, still rubbing her temples. She knows your deadset on this, because fools in love could never get enough.

Peach is SO HARD for me to write for, because I always want to think she's so badass, but then I remember she has to be flutter-girly. So she now has her flutter-girly personality while trying to build up an image of a girl you don't want to fight with.

Zelda, on the other hand, is so not in it. Peach and Zelda are...an interesting pair, so I hope that I'll get better with writing for them.

* * *

Reviews are less fattening than flames, and taste better!

Oh, and, who's perspective on SamusxSnake should I do next? Now that I have Samus, Snake, and Peaches' views on it?


	4. part of your charm

**Baby let it go**

**A SnakexSamus fanfiction**

**by**

**Random-C**

Chapter 4our : part of your charm

* * *

"You'll never know."

You wonder what exactly Snake meant by saying that. If he meant you should be more impulsive, then he was just wasting his words; You have gotten into more trouble than you could remember by running off at the mouth without thinking. Hell, it was part of your charm.

If he meant you should take more chances, well.

It was definitely futile telling him about Samus. Because you admired Snake, you knew about him. He was definitely bull-headed and stubborn (kind of like you, you think), so even if Samus pushed him away and beat him down, he wasn't going to stop until she broke or he died, whichever came first. Snake didn't like losing at anything. That was part of _his_ charm.

It doesn't seem right for you, to be so cautious. You are known for your forward, unfiltered speech and actions, brimming with confidence and hope that everything you do and say will make everything come out good for all parties involved (except the evil ones, of course). Then, why were you warning Snake not to pursue Samus, the beautiful and deadly daughter of the Chozo? Epecially when, you know that if it was you, you'd doggedly chase after her and pester her and praise her until she just HAD to fall for you in return?

Because, you don't like seeing your friends get hurt. Snake is probably the closest friend you have in the Smash Estate, and, as strong and stubborn as he is, he is human. The human heart is an interesting thing, that could be so fragile and delicate and _breakable_ no matter how strong and rigid and _invulnerable_ the owner is.

Sighing heavily, you trudge towards the Specs room (you needed to see when your next match was scheduled), when you hear muffled voices coming from the hall. Suddenly, you get a sinking feeling in the pit of your stomach, because you definitely recognize who's talking.

"Great match, eh Aran?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"What? I can't be civil and have a normal conversation with one of my peers?"

Snake really is stubborn. Needing to hear more (you were always impulsive when it came to yourself), you duck into an adjacent hallway.

"I asked, What do you want, David?" Samus' tone was getting more and more threatening.

"I can't just want to talk?" You can't tell if Snake is persistent or just stupid.

"What the hell do you think you were doing in todays' match?"

"Fighting. Isn't that what we're supposed to do?"

"No you weren't." You glance over and see that Samus is getting in Snakes' face. "You were just standing there and taking it! You didn't even _fake_ fighting back!"

Samus was getting serious now: Her paralyzer was drawn, cocked, and aimed directly at Snakes' throat. You have an urge to go and stop her (you and your 'hero' insticts), but you'd rather see how the situation played out. Samus was kind of rash, but she wasn't irrational. That was part of her charm.

"Do you think I'm weak?!" The end of the paralyzer is crackling dangerously. " Is that it?! That's it, isn't it, you son-of-a-bitch!"

Ok, you can't just stand idly by anymore; the situation was becoming critical. Departing from your hiding place, you get a full-view of what's about to happen. You expect Samus to fire, and you'll have to go and deflect the beam with Ragnel, narrowly saving Snakes' hide.

Irrationally complicated plans are _also_ part of your charm.

Being prepeared for the unexpected, isn't.

Instead of flinching, Snake calmly places his hand on the barrel of the paralyzer, and lowers it. Surprisingly, Samus doesn't resist. Even more surprising, she doesn't resist when he tucks a loose tendril of hair behind her ear, and strides away. He must've seen you in his peripheral vision, because as soon as he passed you, he smirked.

The situation has calmed down, but you still need to talk. Running to Samus (she's frozen in the hall, breathing heavily), you think about what you're going to say.

"Hi, Ike. What's going on?" You're shocked at how quickly she can change face.

"I...I need to talk to you."

She immediately sighs, and rubs her temples.

"Listen, Ike. If this is some sort of, confession of your undying love and devotion to me, I'll tell you right now, you're cute, but about ten years too late." Samus ruffles your hair affectionately, and walks down the hall.

"It's not that! It's about Snake."

She freezes.

"Just.." You pause, the words heavy in your throat. "Just let him down easy, ok? Please. He's a nice guy, so don't hurt him too badly."

Without turning around, she continiues down the hall.

You hope she heeds your advice. Because, after all, that's part of your charm.

* * *

Ike is so hard for me to write for. I have no idea what is personality is, because I've never played Fire Emblem. I just know he's forward, and his habit of not thinking is his mainstay, so i tried to play off that.

Review, because if you're not, why are you still reading?


	5. psychobabble

**Baby let it go**

**A SnakexSamus fanfiction**

**by**

**Random-C**

Chapter 5ive : psychobabble

* * *

Bounding from tree branch to tree branch, you pause every second or two to glance behind you.

Of course, you were naturally instinctive. That was part of your nature, being a pokemon and all. But being in the Smash Estate heightened that. You were no longer cautious, you were paranoid.

Well, paranoid might not be the right word. Paranoia is an obsessive, life-altering condition, characterized by an irrational fear or anxiety that often results in delusions. You're a pokemon, but you're fairly sure everything around you is real, and your behavior isn't beyond the realm of normal. But, after being assaulted by deluges of Gooey Bombs, Cracker Launchers, Fire Flowers, and waves of your own peers, 'cautious' _might_ not be strong enough.

The front courtyard is one of your favorite places to go. It's sunny, bright, cheerful, and almost makes you forget about the grueling life you now lead. It hearkens to a simpler time, when you lived out in the wild, frolicking and scorching berries with your fellow Pikachu brethren. There were tall, lush green trees, large gardens of flowers, and ornate fountains.

From the outside, the Smash Estate didn't look like a training ground/colosseum that was almost annexed into the Subspace.

You remember, all too vividly, being used as a power source until she saved you.

From then on, you and Samus have been the closest of friends. You know you can go to her for a little comfort, maybe a scratch on the belly, and she knows she can confide in you when she has a problem.

Normally, when you go out into the courtyard, it's to relax. But you have a mission, now. Samus was lost, and confused, and disoriented by Snake. You know it isn't his fault that she's so enamored by him, but you do know that something has to be done.

One of the downfalls of being a pokemon, and only capable of speaking your name, is that no one seems to realize that you can understand them. That you understand human nature, probably better than humans themselves. It's like how blind people can truly _see_, only a non-human such as yourself can truly comprehend humans.

Or humanoids.

You catch sight of your target, the Hylian princess.

Zelda isn't one of those people you could say was a close friend. Sure, you met her, and you liked her, and you spent time with her, but you didn't really know that much about her.

But you did know a couple of very crucial things: One: Zelda was another close friend of Samus, and the two of them almost always told each other everything.

Two: Zelda could understand you.

You found out one day (in a one-on-one match, no less) that Zelda knew what you were thinking. In the Pokemon Stadium, your home turf, you were confident that you could beat her. You rushed, she dodged. You aimed a Thunder Jolt, she used Nayrus' Love at the exact moment of impact. You attempted to recover with Quick Attack, she knew your precise location at the end of the attack, and maneuvered a Dins' Fire blast at that same spot.

Gritting your teeth, you thought that she was just lucky, that she couldn't be psychic.

She told you she was, right before knocking you out with her Lightning Heel.

'Why couldn't she win every match, if she could read her opponents' minds?', you thought.

"Because I can't concentrate on more than one person. Right now, though, you're all there is." She said.

Funny, that her biggest asset would soon become yours.

* * *

Of course you could sense him coming.

And of course, you knew what he wanted to discuss with you.

Pikachu somersaults out from above you, landing elegantly on his hind paws.

"Hello, Pikachu." You smile warmly.

(Zelda, you know about Samus and Snake, right?)

"I do. She's in love with him." You gently finger a lock of your hair. "You don't need to be psychic to see that."

(Well, it's seriously affecting her!) Pikachus' face widens with concern. (You've seen how down she is!)

"What do you suggest we do? You know how Samus is; if we confront her on this, she'll deny everything until she's ready to admit it to herself. And Peach decided to take it upon herself to bring the two together, and you know how well _that_ works out."

Pikas' face contorts into an odd sort of chuckle, probably remembering Peaches' epic "Get-Link-to-admit-his-undying-love-for-Zelda-on-the-battlefield' plan. You scowl, and Pikachu immediately assumes a determined expression.

(Well, if we can't get Samus to open up, do you think we can work Snake over? He doesn't seem as...Tauros-headed as she is.) Pika tilts his head questioningly.

Quietly chucking at Pikachus' description, you play with your braid (a sure sign you were thinking). Not many people knew about your psychic abilities, and he _certainly _couldn't know, so it wouldn't be hard at all to extract any information out of him. However, there was also a moral issue: Was it right, to invade someones privacy so thoroughly, in order to help a friend? And what would you find, if you were to probe his mind? It could all end up more damaging that helpful.

Not to mention, playing matchmaker was _so_ Peaches' thing, not yours. And didn't you just try to get Peach to _not_ get involved, because you know exactly how spectacularly her plans fail?

Glancing back at Pikachu, you prepare to say 'no'.

Until he widens his big, brown eyes, and you just can't handle the cute.

Sighing heavily, you bid Pika farewell, and wander off to look for Snake.

Sometimes you wonder if the electric mouse is psychic too...

* * *

The first half is obviously Pikachus perspective. The second is Zeldas'. She's gonna get another chapter beause I didn't establish her character like all the others. And I read that she has psychic and magical abilities, so PLEASE don't call me on that psychic thing. I didn't want to have to write "Pika! Pikachu!" over and over.

Reviews plz? And suggestions for character POVs?


	6. jumping

* * *

**Baby let it go**

**A SnakexSamus fanfiction**

**by**

**Random-C**

Chapter 6ix : Jumping

* * *

You're just slightly peeved with your life thus far.

And by slightly, you mean _quite thouroughly._

Part of it is your image with the fans. A vast majority of them seem to think you're some brash, bull-headed hero, who dashes in and saves the princess, defeats the villain, and saves the day with only a sword, shield, and about half an ounce of intelligence.

Just because all the other video game heroes who go on epic adventures in their respective worlds are like that, doesn't necessarily mean you are. You _are_ somewhat like that (albeit with more common sense than, say, Ike, athough you do like him as a friend), but you don't like being packed into that same box that everyone else is. For once, you wish you could actually hold a conversation in one of your games, instead of simply grunting and yelling at random intervals. Then the fans would have to recognize that, in fact, you _are_ different, and should be interpreted as such.

Most of the problem, however, is hormonal. You are now pushing nineteen (thank you, floating timeline), and with no steady girlfriend. Or even an ex-girlfriend. Damn adventures cut majorly into your personal time.

Oh, sure, you got close with a lot of girls. You had many adventures, so, of course you saw many people, and most of the girls your age were attracted to you (of course they would be, you were the hero, after all).

But, the only one who seemed to elude your grasp, ironically (cheesily, as well, you think), is the only one you actually want to get close too.

Oh sure, there have been moments. You've read the interviews with Aonuma and Miyamoto, hinting at the possible relationship with Zelda. About how teenagers have relationships and how it would be wonderful if you had a relationship with Zelda, about how they wish that you would open up to the princess in the future, and even about how Navi was jealous of Zelda and she (Navi) feels something for you.

Lord, you wish _that_ was just a joke.

The closest you ever got, you think, was during the last Smash Tournament. It was in the Jungle Japes arena (the sunset _was_ kind of romantic, you think), and you had a 10-minute, one-on-one match against Zelda. Now, that wasn't really that odd, but you _swore_ that the roster for that day was you, Mario, Marth and Pikachu, at the Pokemon Stadium arena.

Before you could protest, the match had started, and it was only you, and her.

Of, course, Zelda was an excellent fighter. Now that she wasn't a plot point in the Legend games, she could freely use her powers to great effect.

You were a good two minutes into the fight before realizing that she _wasn't fighting._

At first, you just assumed she was dodging your attacks (thank God no one could get hurt in the Smash Estate), but then she _looked_ like she _might_ have leapt into the rushing water underneath the platforms.

Now, had this been a normal match, against maybe, Bowser or someone, you would have benefitted from their obvious stupidity and graciously accepted the point.

_However,_ this was Zelda, and you, with your _deprived teenage hormones _and your _hero instincts_, just _had_ to hookshot her off the brink of self-destruction and into your arms.

...to which she gave you a swift Lightning Heel to the forehead, knocking you out and winning the match.

You didn't think it odd when Peach ran up to Zelda after the match, asking how it went. Peach _was_ one of those intrusive, nosy kind of friends, who asked about everything as if it was her business and you couldn't understand how Zelda could put up with her but she did.

You _swore_ you'd never become that nosy _ever._

Heading towards the courtyard, you stop, when Zelda passes you, looking somewhat exhausted and miffed. Her brown hair (you liked the brown better than the blonde) was slightly disheveled, and she was biting her thumb.

"...Zelda...?" You ask cautiously.

Oddly, she completely ignores you, and trudges off to the west wing.

You can't understand what's wrong. Even if you two weren't together, it wasn't normal of Zelda to completely _disregard_ you. Worried, not to mention curious, you look to the hallway that connects to the courtyard, hoping that you could find some answers there.

What you see, is that new guy, Snake, looking oddly satisfied.

Snake was one of those 'law-breaking' characters, one that probably wouldn't have gotten into the Smash Estate off of his franchise. He was tall, and brooding, one of those characters that had legions of fans because he was tough and mysterious. It also probably didn't hurt that he was ruggedly handsome, you think (in a totally _not gay_ kind of way).

You motion towards him, thinking he might have an answer as to why Zelda is so pissed, when he taps his ear, and begins talking.

.

.

.

"Yeah, Otacon, that was Zelda."

You duck back behind the wall, wondering who the hell Snake is talking to.

"I think she was trying to probe me for information. Good thing you told me about her, eh?"

Forget who he's talking to - What the hell was he talking about?

"I just kept my mind on other things, and let her do whatever she damn well pleased."

This is starting to sound bad, you think, gritting your teeth.

"_No_, I _wasn't_ thinking about Samus. Jesus, Otacon, this is a side to you I hoped I'd never see. Lord knows what you do while I'm in the shower..."

Zelda _and _Samus?! You reach for your sword, but stop, knowing that this wasn't the time, nor place.

You could pick your spot _much better._

* * *

Ok, yeah, Link is NOT oblivious...just...stupid? This was rather fun to write, because Link, in the games, is specifically written NOT to interfere with the fans' interpretation of him. So I made him hero except angsty about his singleness and how people don't realize he has a BRAIN.

And OMG LINK IF YOU HURT SNAKE BEFORE HE HAS HOT SMEX WITH SAMUS I'LL KILL YOU.

Reviews would be sexier than almost nything else you guys could give me.


	7. estrogen and bubblegum

**Baby let it go**

**A SnakexSamus fanfiction**

**by**

**Random-C**

Chapter se7en : bubblegum and estrogen

* * *

You're having trouble breathing regularly.

Holding onto a column for support, you're caught somewhere between a scream and a sigh. Who'd have thought, that the famed bounty hunter, Samus Aran, who'd defeated the likes of Space Pirate Ridley, Kraid, and the Mother Brain, could be crippled by the slight grazing of knuckles on her cheek?

He touched you.

Snake touched you.

David touched you.

Of course, you knew what it was like to feel someone elses' hands on you. He was different, though. He didn't touch with the heavy, startling strength that is so commonplace for you. Your entire life, the only kind of contact you made with anyone was a roundhouse kick to the temple, or a right hook to the jaw. His touch was a faint, ghosting of a canvas-gloved hand on skin that was still too soft for protection but had become too thick to let anyone in.

Frankly, you don't know exactly how to deal with it. You have become so desensitized to the idea of loneliness, of roaming the cosmos as a silent hero, that the thought of being romantically involved was so far off in your mind that you were sure that you'd never have to deal with it. In fact, you were absolutely sure that you'd be alone forever, that no one would know how to get in close enough. Had you been a normal girl, like Peach or Zelda, you probably would've succumbed to Falcons' advances, his casual remarks about figure and hair and other things you deemed nonsensical.

You still have no idea how he forgave you for the 39 stitches.

You thought that was it. Falcon had been the only (maybe first, now that you think about it) man who had ever tried to make you remember you were a woman first, warrior second. Falcon was swift and charming, albeit a little flighty, and if he couldn't break you down, you thought no one could.

(Not that you had any romantic feelings for Falcon anyway, but at least now you have a friendly relationship with him.)

Maybe, you think, that's why you've become so close with Peach and Zelda. You started hanging out with them around the middle of the Melee tournament, more specifically after you had a 3-on-1 bout Girl Power match against Ganondorf. (who knew that Zelda has such a great uppercut? Or that Peach could work a Super Scope so well?)

Zelda was smart and graceful, everyone liked her because she was always willing to listen when you needed to talk. Peach was pretty and girly, and made everyone smile (even if they didn't like her) with her childishness and floaty ways.

It wasn't what you were used to, but you were willing to learn. You figured, maybe if you could observe women, ladies in action, it'd be easier to emulate them. And if you could act feminine, it mught be easier to become feminine. And then you'd lose that armor that you'd built up, and actually be able to mean something to someone.

And that's what you want right now, isn't it?

Even though it's what you want, you fear that you're turning into the puddle of estrogen and bubblegum that everyone doesn't want you to be. That you can't be, because you have to be a hero.

Danm image.

Damn feminism.

Damn this womans' heart.

Can you tell I haven't been writing in FOREVER? GAH this chapter is so GHEY and I hate it. Don't worry, I'll get my bearings back soon and write actually DECENT stuff.

This isn't even a real chapter, per se, just something to slake the Snakus masses while I figure out what the hell I'm doing. Please review, but don't tell me you're disappointed like I am.


End file.
